


Creatures of the Night

by ActualMango



Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [6]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Vampires, Short, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 100, mature - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:46:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango
Summary: A slightly more detailed look at the night when Alva Turned Laelette
Relationships: Alva/Laelette
Series: How To Have A Sapphic Lover [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752
Kudos: 8





	Creatures of the Night

Alva’s thirst was great, and Laelette smelled divine.

The skin of Laelette’s neck was pristine, stretching over coursing blood underneath, lit by dappled light, deep underground. It was no match for pale fangs.

But she needed more. She needed a handmaiden. She needed obedience. So she took it.

That night was a glorious one, glorious in its victory. Whispers over broken skin, dark, bloody caresses, the curves of the body, Alva pushing ever deeper inside. To her core. Turning her. Laelette loved it, loved being taken. They both did.

Alva slaked her thirst. She slaked Laelette’s. Deep in the night.


End file.
